The present invention relates to a device and method for controlling an internal combustion engine.
German Patent DE 4327882 discloses a method for controlling an internal combustion engine, which serves to quickly heat up a catalyzer to an operating temperature. In this connection, the air mass flow supplied to the engine (in connection with an adaptation of the fuel volume flow) is increased and the ignition angle is adjusted as wide as possible, or to a logical position, in the direction “late”. Through these features with an unchanged engine moment of rotation, the exhaust mass flow and the exhaust temperature increases (boost of the exhaust enthalpy flow), which leads to a faster heating of the catalyzer.